Un simple gran error
by LovelyNessPotter
Summary: De como un pequeño error, olvidar una pequeña cosa, se convirtió en algo que ni Hermione ni Draco podrían controlar. DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**_No sé hasta donde llegará esta pequeña idea, uno o dos caps a lo mucho. Hecho en un arrebato de inspiración en medio de una visita al médico..._**

**_Disfruten y reviews si les ha agradado, gracias por leerme!_**

* * *

_**"Un simple gran error"**_

De todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho en su vida, específicamente en sus seis años en Hogwarts , jamás, en ningún solo momento se había arrepentido de sus acciones. Ella, la prefecta de Gryffindor, la Premio Anual, la chica más inteligente en todo Hogwarts, se pasaba hablando de cómo cada error la hacía aprender más, que un tropiezo no es una caída y todas esas boberías.

Pero precisamente ella, Hermione Granger, sabía que de este error no sacaría nada bueno. Absolutamente nada. Su cólera se reflejaba en su cara roja, mientras sus furiosos pasos por la sala de menesteres hacían que casi el suelo temblara. ¡Como pudo ser tan estúpida!

Debería haberlo sabido en cuanto su malestar se hizo demasiado intenso, cuando su apetito se intensifico, ¡por Merlín! Incluso debería haberse fijado en la fecha ¡Era una completa estupidez!

Oh y cuando encontrase a esa serpiente, ahí sí que la escucharía. Estaba segura de que no aparecía porque precisamente sabía o sospechaba de la razón de su pequeña reunión.

Era la decimocuarta vez que se había paseado por la sala y el desgraciado todavía no aparecía. Y justo cuando estuvo a punto de bajar a las mazmorras y mandarle un cruciatus por idiota, el aludido apareció con esa maldita sonrisa (malditamente atractiva) y sus ojos grises brillando.

-¿Me necesitabas Granger?- siseaba las palabras y se mantenía a distancia prudencial. ¡Pero claro que ya sospechaba!

-En realidad no. Pero mi conciencia me dijo que sería mejor hablarte de la causa de tu muerte antes de que la haga suceder, Malfoy- la castaña cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, mientras un Draco divertido la observaba con atención.

-Proceda a asesinarme entonces, como lo quisiste hacer esa vez en el baño de los prefectos y ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Podrías refrescarme la memoria?- Hermione estaba que echaba humo, el imbécil mencionaba uno de sus primeros encuentros "íntimos"- Ah sí, cierta prefecta no pudo resistirse al dios griego de Slytherin, ¿y luego? Ya la escuchaba gemir en mi oído.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy-

-Lo sé. Y eso te encanta-

-YA CALLATE- suspiró para controlar su rabia. Inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces, y convocó un sillón, se cruzó de piernas y mirando a Draco intento hablar tranquilamente- Déjame recordarte, como ese mismo día me habías insultado como siempre, "sangresucia inmunda" "escoria" "asquerosa hija de muggles" "ratón de biblioteca" ¿sigo?- Malfoy solo la miraba, con una sonrisa ladeada, recordando ese día-¿y luego qué? ¡Ah sí! La "sangresucia inmunda" se convirtió en la única en Hogwarts capaz de poder despertar las hormonas aceleradas del "dios griego" de Slytherin.

-Y lo sigue haciendo-

Ante estas palabras Draco fue acercándose lentamente a Hermione, que lo provocaba. El prefecto de Slytherin estaba contento de que no fuera él, otra vez, el que la citara a una "reunión", y todos sabemos como la "reunión" siempre termina. Lo que él no sabía era que Hermione todavía tenía pendiente el verdadero asunto de la reunión en su mente, solo quería jugar con Malfoy un rato, al menos hasta que supiera la noticia y la mandara al diablo, como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa.

Ya ambos estaban a centímetros de distancia, el aroma varonil de Draco la volvía loca, claro que sí, pero ella sabía controlarse de vez en cuando. No era que estaba "loquita y descontrolada" como él decía que estaba. Mientras tanto las manos de él no habían perdido tiempo; la túnica de Hermione ya estaba abierta, unos cuantos botones desprendidos y sus manos vagando por lo bajo de su espalda.

Ya. Hermione detenlo o ya terminara en otra catástrofe.

_-_Silencius- las cuerdas vocales de Malfoy ya no responden. Solo puede mirar interrogante y a la vez furioso a Hermione por ello. Ella sabía perfectamente cuanto detestaba que lo hechicen así como así. La sostiene fuertemente de los hombros y la mira directamente a los ojos, con impotencia por no poder preguntar qué sucede. Ella queda estática ¡¿Cómo es que habían llegado a este punto?! Claro que primero había tomado todo con calma, luego asimiló el hecho, y ahora ya no podía. La enfurecía, tanto que quería echarse a llorar de rabia en sus brazos. No pudo soportar su mirada hablando por él un segundo más y deshizo el hechizo. -Escuchame. Escuchame Draco Malfoy porque es importante. No se trata de ataques, ni de traición a la sangre. Esto es serio. -¿Qué? Por Merlin Hermione ¿qué sucede? – ella adoraba cuando la llamaba por su nombre (raras veces) pero solo pudo suspirar y bajando la mirada le responde. -Estoy embarazada Draco. Estoy embarazada de un Malfoy.- Aun así sin hechizo silenciador, el rubio Slytherin se quedo sin habla. _¿Qué, por todos los cielos, había hecho?._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Un mes ya había pasado, sin embargo la Gryffindor seguía negándose a visitar a Madame Pomfrey. Sorprendentemente los vómitos se habían ido, para ser reemplazados por bipolaridad extrema y demasiados antojos. Sin darse cuenta, el preocupado ahora era Draco, quien en varias ocasiones insistió en acompañar a Hermione a un centro de salud muggle, si es lo que ella quería. Después de todo, ¿Qué pasaría si le sucedía algo al pequeño Malfoy que albergaba ella? No se lo quería ni imaginar.

Después de acompañar a Hermione a Hogsmeade, pues sus antojos iban desde diez ranas de chocolate a los pastelillos realizados por los mismos elfos de las cocinas, el rubio decide persuadir con el mayor punto débil de ella: sus amigos.

-Escucha Hermione, ¿de verdad piensas seguir ocultando todo lo que pasa a tus amigos?- la castaña se comía su tercer pastelillo, mientras le fruncía el ceño a Malfoy.

-No lo estoy ocultando…es solo que, es muy pronto para decirles. Ya sabes, Ginny es muy joven, se quedaría conmocionada, incluso Harry lo haría.-

-Ni tú te lo crees-

-No seas insistente Malfoy.- le rueda los ojos y el rubio por sorpresa, le roba un beso. Hace que Hermione quede medio atontada y él rápidamente se levanta, yendo hacia la puerta.

-Si no les dices tú, lo haré yo- pero ya Hermione lo había estirado de vuelta a su lado, impidiéndole que escapase.

-No les dirás si quieres conocer a tu hijo Malfoy.

-Tú precisamente sabes de que soy capaz. Simplemente iré a buscar a Harry al campo de Quidditch y le contaré como su amiguita se enredó con un Slytherin, en concreto yo mismo, y como quedó embarazada.

- No lo harías- el rubio arquea ambas cejas y le sonríe con arrogancia.

-¿Ah no? Obsérvame- utilizando un sencillo hechizo, deja petrificada a Hermione, quien queda sin poder hacer nada, la toma en brazos y la guía hasta el campo de Quidditch, donde los Gryffindor se encuentran en práctica. – Ya verás, en cuanto vea a San Potter y la pelirroja, les contaré toda la historia.

Draco Malfoy era un imbécil ¿En verdad le iba a hacer esto? La castaña despotricaba en todos los idiomas en contra de la maldita serpiente arrogante que se encontraba a su lado, pero sin poder hablar y moverse. La ira le consumía tanto que, de impotencia, se puso a llorar. Definitivamente no era una buena manera en que sus amigos se enteraran.

-Hermione deja de llorar.- ya Draco se había percatado del llanto silencioso de su acompañante. Secó cada una de sus lagrimas con una suave caricia en sus mejillas; rojas por la rabia. Sin embargo el ceño fruncido le indicaba que seguía molesta, a pesar de sus lágrimas. Sonrió. Exactamente eso era lo que él quería lograr. La cargó en sus brazos de nuevo y la llevó a un aula vacía, más o menos cerca de la enfermería.

Un movimiento de varita y el hechizo sobre Hermione se deshizo. La castaña golpeaba con insistentes puños el pecho de Malfoy, mientras el solo reía y le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Una vez calmada y con lágrimas secas pudo hablar, aun con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo, Granger?-

-Te conozco. Hay algo a cambio de tu silencio.- Draco acaricia sus rizos desordenados y no puede evitar esbozar una típica sonrisa de triunfo, digna de un Malfoy. Toma su mano y las entrelaza; la piel bronceada de Hermione haciendo contraste con la pálida de él.- Dime que es lo que quieres Malfoy-

-Dos cosas en realidad Granger. La primera; tengo un nombre, llámame por él. Creí que eso ya lo tenías aclarado. – Hermione rueda los ojos y trata de apartar su mano de la de él, haciendo que el presionara el agarre.- La segunda: deja que Madame Pomfrey te revise. No aguantaría saber que te estés haciendo daño, y menos, sabiendo de tu estado.

-Eres una sucia serpiente mentirosa tu…tu sabías que- una vez más, Hermione se ve callada por Draco; quien la besa apasionadamente, y ella, simplemente no puede evitar enroscar sus brazos en su cuello, a la vez que juega con su cabello platinado. A punto de quedar sin aire Draco se aparta y Hermione respira agitadamente, mirando con furia al Slytherin.

-Deja de ser tan terca Hermione por Merlín, es por tu bien. Y ya sabes, o vas o les cuento a tus amiguitos lo que sucede.-

Por supuesto que todo lo tenía planeado; la había dejado entre la espada y la pared en un simple acto. Y ella era conciente de que tarde o temprano iba a tener que afrontar la famosa visita al médico, simplemente estaba atrasando lo irreversible. Así que suspirando y mirando a aquellos ojos grises que tanto le podían, asintió y sin discutir más, se encaminaron a la prueba de oro. Su perdición; las visitas al médico.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Tic toc. Los segundos en el infernal lugar que era la enfermería se le hacían eternos. Se paseaba de un lado a otro. Tres pasos hacia la izquierda, tres pasos hacia la derecha. El rubio solo se había sentado en la camilla más cercana y observaba a Hermione dar vueltas por la estancia, más nerviosa de lo que pensaba. Suspiró. Esa mujer era especial a su manera.

Madame Pomfrey no había quedado para nada asombrada ante la noticia, simplemente toco la panza todavía plana de Hermione y le hizo unas cuantas pruebas, le pidió que se calmara y hace exctamente diez minutos los tenían esperando para el resultado.

Era demasiado pronto para saber el sexo de la criatura, pero eso no detuvo a la imaginación del Slytherin, quien se imaginaba una preciosa niña rubia y con risos, los ojos grises suyos y la piel bronceada de Hermione. Ella por su lado tenía en mente a un pequeño niño de ojos grises y cabello liso castaño, las mejillas rosadas y la piel pálida como la de su padre. Ambos sonrieron y siguieron absortos en sus pensamientos.

Los minutos seguían pasado y ya Hermione se había cansado, finalmente tomó asiento al lado del padre de su hijo, el único hombre que la podía controlar a su manera, y que, sin decirlo, la tenía loca. Draco por su lado observó la mirada perdida de Hermione y mentalmente tomaba nota de decirle lo bien que le sentaba el embarazo, por más de que recién empezase. Sus risos castaños tapaban su cara y él decidió tomar su mano, en un pequeño gesto de apoyo, que fue correspondido por una caricia en el dorso de la mano pálida.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y era difícil de saber quien fue el que primero saltó de la cama para acercarse rápidamente a Madame Pomfrey. La señora algo extrañada por la actitud instintivamente frunció el ceño y les pidió más espacio, convocando una mesa y unos utensilios médicos frente a ella. Abrió una carpeta donde mostraba varios estudios y luego agitó algo parecido a un termómetro.

-¿Y bien?- Draco rompió el silencio - ¿Ya tiene los resultados?

-Paciencia muchacho. Ya los tengo- convocó dos sillas frente a la mesa- por favor tomen asiento.

- Solo quiero saber como esta mi hijo Señora Pomfrey, en verdad quisiera saberlo- Hermione mostraba una expresión afligida y la enfermera sonrió. Si que ambos se preocupaban por el pequeño.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse señorita Hermione. Todo está correctamente.

-¿Se refiere que no le pasa nada al bebé?- Draco apuró la conversación, ansioso.

-No, no le pasa nada, está correctamente.- los padres del pequeño suspiraron, aliviados.

-¿Entonces podemos estar tranquilos?- Hermione preguntó, más animada. Instintivamente se tocó la pancita.

-Por supuesto que pueden estar tranquilos, más aún porque no hay nada en la panza de la señorita Granger.

El silencio reinó en la sala. ¿Cómo que no había nada en Hermione?

-Y con eso se refiere a que el bebé esta muy bien ¿no es cierto?- Draco lanzaba miradas a la mano de Hermione, que todavía reposaba en su vientre.

-No, me refiero a que no hay absolutamente nada. Hermione no está embarazada señor Malfoy. Solo se trataba de un malestar físico, ocasionado por la irregularidad de su periodo que, si no me equivoco, debería comenzar justo mañana.

Silencio de nuevo. ¿O sea que por esta vez se salvaron? Ambos contuvieron respiraciones. Era evidente que se desilusionaron. Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Se despidieron y dieron gracias a Madame Pomfrey, quien enseñó a la castaña un sencillo hechizo anticonceptivo. Caminaron fuera del lugar, y una vez lo bastante lejos, se detuvieron gracias a Draco, quien apresó a Hermione contra la pared.

-¿Una irregularidad? ¿Un malestar? ¡CÓMO ES QUE NO LO PENSASTE ANTES HERMIONE!-

-Ay si disculpa señor médico especialista, ¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?! Hasta tú mismo te diste cuenta de los mismos síntomas, eran exactamente iguales- los dos respiraban agitadamente, mantuvieron el silencio y luego de unos minutos se separaron.

-Pues me alegra que no estes embarazada, no iba a querer lidiar con otra persona igual a ti.

-Por favor Malfoy, tengo lastima a cualquiera que comparta tu ADN, menos mal que mi propio hijo no lo hace.

-Admite que sería la más atractiva de los Malfoy, claro, después de mí.

-Tienes el ego tan grande, que no te das cuenta que sería el único Malfoy con cerebro, heredado claramente de su madre.

-Si…creo que tienes razón.- Malfoy detiene a Hermione del hombro, sosteniendo su cintura y mirándola intensamente a los ojos.- ¿No crees que nuestro hijo hubiera sido tal vez, el mejor alumno de Hogwarts?- la castaña sonríe y asiente, rodeando el cuello de Malfoy con sus brazos, embobada por su mirada.

-Ya lo creo, el chico más atractivo y más inteligente. Con los ojos de su padre.

-O tal vez la niña más hermosa, con el cabello rubio y los ojos de su madre.

Ambos sonríen. Saben que el Simple Gran Error hubiese sido maravilloso después de todo. Draco acerca sus labios a los de la castaña y se funden así, en el beso más cargado de emociones que nunca se hubieran dado.

Y de ahora en más saben, que un simple gran error es suficiente para mejorar sus vidas.


End file.
